Happy Mother's Day
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: The Reagan siblings are having a rough day and decide to grab lunch at their mom's favourite restaurant to remember her. Read on for more.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

A/N: I don't know about you but I think the Reagan siblings would be sad and missing Mary their mom today and I thought this story would be fitting. This draws on real life experiences from my own mom missing her mom who passed away when she was young. So I guess I dedicate this story to my wonderful mom who has impacted my life greatly and who I am so blessed to have in my life.

It was Mother's Day and the Reagan siblings were all out of sorts. Each one was going through their own emotional breakdown. Jamie was really sad and Danny was trying to keep it together but was having a hard time. Erin was taking it the worst and was just flat out crying. She was curled up in between Jamie and Danny and they were all seeking comfort from each other.

"Hey guys we can't sit around and mope all afternoon. Mom wouldn't want us to be sad all day." Danny said.

"I know but what are we going to do Danny?" Jamie asked.

"We could go to mom's favorite restaurant for lunch. Talk about our favorite memories of her." Erin suggested through her soft crying.

"I like that idea. Let's do that. What do you think Jamie?" Danny asked.

"I like that idea too. Thanks Erin." Jamie replied with a small smile.

The siblings made their way to Salducci's, which was their moms favorite pizza place and the place their dad and her used to go to on dates. They all sat down and ordered her favorite pizza and waited for it to arrive. While they waited they all shared stories about their mom. "Remember the time dad took mom fishing and mom fell in the water and caught a fish in her shirt." Jamie said while laughing.

"Oh yeah. That was funny." Danny replied also laughing.

Erin laughed so hard and said "Yeah and she smelled like the river for days."

They all laughed at that story then Danny said "Remember the time mom baked a cake for Joe's birthday and she goofed on the writing and put Jamie's name on top instead."

"I remember mom being so upset with herself and when Joe walked in the kitchen and saw the cake he was devastated and thought mom forgot who he was." Erin replied laughing.

"Yeah Joe came crying to me and said mom forgot who he was and wished me a happy birthday for the second time that year." Jamie said laughing so hard and Danny joined him.

It was Erin's turn to tell a story and we had a good one. "Remember the time mom bought grandpa a tie and dad thought it was for him, so he put it on and mom had to take it back from him and tell him it was for grandpa. Dad was so disappointed because he really liked that tie." Erin said laughing so hard her stomach hurt.

"When grandpa finally got that tie and found out what happened he just gave the tie to dad because he felt bad. He made mom take him shopping for another tie and she bought him one he liked better." Jamie replied.

"Yeah, dad and grandpa still wear those ties today. In fact I think today at church I saw them wearing the exact ties mom had bought them." Danny said.

The pizza came and they all dived in. "Mmm I can see why mom loved this pizza so much. Man this is so good." Erin said after swallowing a bite of pizza.

"Yeah and the crust is so crisp and warm." Jamie replied.

"I love the meat and the anchovies" Danny said while wiping his mouth.

They finished their pizza with smiles on their faces and all the while feeling much better than this morning. The siblings paid for the pizza and sodas and Erin said "Come on boys we have to get back and help Grandpa with dinner."

"Yeah we can't make him and Linda do all the work." Jamie replied in a serious voice.

"Okay. Plus they might wonder what we were up to." Danny said.

The siblings still missed their mom and Joe everyday but as long as they had each other they could deal with anything and they could get through it all together.

The end

A/N: Woo just in time. See you soon.


End file.
